Mine
by The-Vampire-Princess-Yukito
Summary: yah well the title has nothing to do with the story. but here's the summary: natsume finds persona outside his door and the night has a few courses ahead ending with a very horny natsume. lol i know its bad but just read. my first fanfic.


**Lol I was listening to nyan nyan while writing this for some reason. Aparantely my microsoft won't work so I'm using word and it frickin dosen't correct my bad ummm pronounciation? Was that the word.? Anyways enjoy my one shot of Persona and Natsume, it's not dark so be happy!**

**Mine**

Natsume was walking through the campus at 11:00 in the night when he caught sight of Persona knocking at his door outside the room.

Quickly and stealthfully he hid and waited silently for his nightmare to go AWAY!

"Oi, Natsume I know your in there so come out. I won't hurt you or anything I just want to talk to you" he said with a grin.

Sighing knowing that the idiot in his opinion wouldn't go till he saw him he walked out of his hiding place.

"What are you doing here Persona" he deadpanned in his angry voice

"I just wanted to come and give you a treat for all the good things you did for me without complaining...that much." he replied smirking at the onyx haired teen.

Natsume gasped as he felt himself being aroused by Persona's choice of words. In a second Persona was next to him grinning a perverted grin.

"Oh what's this you have a little problem, ehhh" he murmured hungrily before cupping Natsume's erection through his shorts.

Natsume cried out in pleasure totally losing his cool and composure. "Would you like me to fix it for you? You are my star pupil you know that so I should help you out" stated Persona.

Natsume closed his eyes thinking of his decisions; option 1-tell him to go away and fix the problem himself or option 2-let him fix it. Deciding on which option he grabbed Persona's hand and went inside his room with him following behind him.

Persona's face turned from confused and surprised to cocky and perverted. Immediately Persona took over and pushed Natsume onto the bed. He reached his hand in the shorts and underwear towards Natsume's southern regions.

He cupped it gently and gave it a squeeze as Natsume writhed beneath him lost in ectasy. With all the moans and errotic sounds coming out of Natsume's mouth Persona got a 'problem' himself.

Noticing that Natsume was close he stopped not wanting his fun to be spoiled while Natsume gave him a sexy and desperate look.

He just smirked and took off their clothes leaving them bare naked. Natsume shivered in delight when he felt the cold air soothingly blow on his hard-on. Seeing this Persona smiled and took off his mask before grabbing Natsume's chin and forcing him in a lip lock.

Natsume felt Persona's cock against his and moaned in delight while arching his-self towards Persona. Knowing the boy wouldn't be able to take much longer

he skipped to pleasuring the boy.

Slowly Persona licked his way from the aroused boys mouth down lower to his neck where he left heart shaped hickies on his neck. Natsume moaned at the new sensation encouraging Persona to go further.

Persona licked the boys nipples before biting one while playing with the other. "Ahhh" cried out Natsume "Please per-kun go lower."

The newly said 'per-kun' gaped at what Natsume thinking that he wouldn't actually submit that easily. He nodded before heading to the problem. He swirled his tounge around the head before wrapping around the hardened member. "Oh godz please per-kun fuck me now I can't take it" screamed Natsume.

Sheesh like the kids moans weren't enough to make him hard?! That last sentence just crossed the line fromn Per-kun's sanity to the insanity as they waved at each other in greeting.

Immediately Natsume was flipped so his ass was right in per-kun's face. Knowing that he should prep him, he licked 3 fingers before sticking them in Natsume's boy hole. He cried out in both ectasy and pain and before he knew it he was thrusting toward the fingers.

Per-kun smiled again before getting his cock and pressing the head into the hole while Natsume yelled out in pain. Per-kun had to control himself from thrusting in and out of the boy but he couldn't it just felt so hot and intense.

Fastly adjusting to the intrusion he immediately sat up the cock out before pressing back down welcoming the pleasure. With both of them in pleasure they were nearing their orgasms when suddenly natsume cried out as per-kun hit THAT spot. Noticing it immediately per-kun hit that spot over and over as natsume felt unbearable pressures in his groin.

He cried out before cuming oin his chest and stomache and per-kuns stomache. As natsume orgasmed, per-kun felt his inner walls contract with his cock clenching it while he cummed himself.

They both panted before fainting; they were now lovers, but for now they were going to be asleep for a while and natsu-chan was gonna be sore tomorrow./

THE END

333333333333333333y777777777777777777777777777333333333333333333

**My first one shot. .- lol i hope your all happy. review please!**


End file.
